


Beauty of the Eternals

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, Feminization, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Feower received a present from his younger sisters, a dress that could bring out his inner beauty. His sister, knowing his secret taste in girly clothes, helps him along.
Series: Advent Calendar 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036266





	Beauty of the Eternals

The Eternals. Ten individuals working alongside one another to keep the balance of the Skies in check. As long as they exist, nothing will fall out of balance. No single force will grow too powerful, as they will do everything in their power to stop them. Alone, they’re merely a force to be reckoned with, but if anybody should manage to arouse their collective anger… They wouldn’t exist for much longer after that.

While they were a varied bunch, none of them were quite as familiar with one another as the two siblings, Feower and Tien. They were orphaned when they were young, a mafia being responsible for their parents’ death. They were taken in by the leader of the Eternals and raised as one of his own, though not exactly very well. Little by little, they developed into contrasting personalities, ones that still loved one another very much.

And now that the very same Mafia that had caused them so much trouble had disappeared thanks to the collective efforts of their allies and other forces in the skies, it was time for them to relax. At least, that was what the two had thought. But fate would conspire to make things take a turn for the absurd.

Take the young Erune boy, Feower, sitting within his room as he stared at a package that one of his fellow orphans had given him. The little girl had told him that it was supposed to be thanks for everything that he had done for them, and that she and her other little sisters wanted to make something that had all the flair that he did.

“I can’t believe they’d give me something like this...“ The boy muttered as he looked into the box, his expression twitching as he looked upon the silken dress lying within. Instead of giving him treats to soothe a sweet tooth, or something that might be useful in combat just like everything else he had gotten as a gift… They decided that it’d be best to give him something to bring out his natural feminine side.

Feower had a secret. One that only a few people knew. When he was younger, before the incident that sent them all spiralling out of control and landed him in the care of the Eternals’ leader, he… He liked wearing his sister’s cute dresses. Maybe they heard from one of the people that kept his secret that he was into crossdressing, maybe they just wanted to try and give him something they liked. Whatever was the case, he couldn’t just tell them that he didn’t like it…

“No matter what they thought, as their big brother, I have to show them that I care.” He muttered to himself as he pulled the dress out of the box, admiring the quality work that his younger sisters had done. Every single thread had been tugged through the fabrics just the right amount. It wasn’t going to be tight on his body when it didn’t need to be. It would rest on his form perfectly.

A small smile formed on his lips as he stripped out of his usual clothes, tossing them onto the bed at his side. He wasn’t going to need them for a bit, so he could afford to be a little reckless with them. And as he cradled the dress in his arms, feeling his spine tingle with excitement just like the years before everything went downhill, he… 

He almost didn’t want to put it on. The way his nethers throbbed with a certain need was embarrassing. He was getting way too excited about a little gift. But he had to, otherwise he’d be the worst big brother that anybody could ever want. He took a deep breath to try and clear his head…

Before tossing it into the air and letting it gently glide down onto his body. Feower wasn’t one to take things slow. If he could do it fast, that’s what he did. That was his thought process in combat as well, which extended to his daily life as well.

Little by little, he tugged on the dress and felt it snugly cling to her. Which just aroused him more, the tip of his thing brushing up against the outside of his new, bright pink skirt. While he wasn’t the most masculine of men, the fact that his sisters managed to make an outfit that was somehow even more feminine than his sister’s was impressive.

The boy took a deep breath, his animal-like ears pressing against his head as he grew calmer. He could feel his heart racing, especially as he looked at himself in the mirror. Slowly watching his body twirl around, a little giggle leaving his lips to emphasize the joy he felt within…

Feower had missed this. He really had. The last time he wore his sister’s clothes, she told him that he was really pretty. And while they had gone through so much, he still held that memory close to his heart. The memory of her compliment ringing so loud and true inside his heart.

But that didn’t stop him from freezing as soon as he saw a certain pink-haired Erune standing in the doorway, something he only noticed once he saw her reflection. “T-Tien!” He cried out, quickly using his hands to cover him up as much as he possibly could. Even if she knew about this, he didn’t want her to notice him like this..!

“Well well, I just came back from an early patrol, and I find you up to your old antics?” Tien, the boy’s pink-haired and gun-totting sister, chimed as she stepped closer. Every step ringing out louder than ever. “How’d you get this one? This isn’t one of my dresses, and last I checked, we stopping buying them thanks to our duty to protect our siblings. What changed, Feower?”

She could see straight through him, so there was no point in hiding any of it. “I… It was a gift, from our younger sisters.” He paused, slowly grabbing the sides of his new dress as he curtsied in front of her. “They wanted to reward me for everything I had done for them. I just didn’t expect it to be a dress, nor for it to be so high quality.”

  
“A gift?” His sister asked, and he nodded to confirm once more. She had to be sure, reaching forth to rub her fingers along the material before nodding. “Yes, this is definitely their handiwork. While they didn’t get me a dress, they did give me new holsters for my firearms, and they made sure to sow them themselves.” She explained, before a smile crept its way onto her face.

Feower didn’t like it when she actively smiled like this. It always meant that there was something in the back of her mind that she was dying to find out. “I-If you’re done here, then-”

“You’re not getting out of that dress just yet, Feower.” Tien shot back as she grabbed him by the shoulders, carefully guiding him over towards a seat by the mirror. “You may fit in that dress even better than I ever could, but you don’t look the part of somebody that should be in a dress.” She explained, opening a drawer to reveal plenty of supplies. The kind that were useful in bringing out one’s inner beauty.

He understood what she meant, and he hoped it wouldn’t have to come to this. To make sure that he’d really appreciate the dress, she was going to help him with his makeup. Just like she did when they were younger, though this time he felt the sense of embarrassment overwhelm him completely.

“Just keep sitting still, Feower. I’ll do everything as fast and as thoroughly as I can. I don’t want to end up wasting my sisters’ precious gift, after all.” She chimed, while carefully rubbing away at one of his cheeks. She knew what she wanted, and he wasn’t going to stop her…

Feower listened and closed his eyes as she motioned for him to do so. He could feel tiny brushes making their way over his eyes, and by the time he was allowed to open them once more, he could see how delicate his eyebrows and eyelashes looked. Not only that, but she had applied a careful layer of pink eyeshadow around his eyes to make them stand out a little more.

With his eyes properly prettied up, the next step was his hair. While his was nowhere near as long or as thick as his sister’s, it’d be best for them to match regardless. A little bit of dye, which could reach deep down enough to reach the roots of his hair, and a little bit of ruffling on top of that… Turned his deep violet hair a tender pink, just like hers.

Finally, and most importantly for a boy in a dress like him, he needed a pair of lips that stood out as much as his eyes. While the rest of his face had been powdered while he wasn’t focused, the way that he had to pucker out his lips made his heart race even faster. Especially as she put the bright pink lipstick against those pillows, carefully dragging it along and smearing the color onto them as he started panting.

Once she pulled it away, she let him look at himself in the mirror again. At a glance, the two siblings were identical. Only the difference in their eyes was enough to make him stand out. Everything else was just as feminine as his sister, if not more so…

“Tien, you…” He muttered, a small tear running down his cheek. Not because he was afraid of what he had become. Rather, he was impressed at how thoroughly she could make him change. Even his mannerisms, subtle as they were, had changed. His hands weren’t ready to grab at something to stab the nearest individual, they were quietly pursed on his lap as he kept drawing slow and deliberate breaths.

His sister just smiled as she patted him on the back. “I did what I could. I’m pretty impressed, to be honest. Before, you just looked like you were trying to put on a dress. Now? You look just like me. And if I have to be honest…” She paused, before planting a little kiss on the feminized boy’s cheek, smiling from ear to ear. “You’re way prettier and happier like this, Feo.”

The nickname rang through his ears. It was more feminine. More like he was now. As he looked into the mirror and saw himself staring back, his reflection looking more and more like his sister with every passing moment… He really did like the sound of it.

“Feo, now that I’ve helped you dress up properly…” Tien said, slowly running her hands down his arms and caressing his near-naked skin. “I would like to request a little something from you. You don’t have to say yes, but…” She paused, smiling a little as she looked into the mirror and saw how well the two of them went together like this.

Before she could finish, Feo nodded. “I know what you’re going to say, Tien. And I do. I’d love to publicly be like this, at least for a little while longer. After we’ve shown it off to our sisters, can you…”

“Of course I can. Seofon might not accept it immediately, but he’ll understand. And when you’re ready to return to being Feower, he’ll understand as well.” She shot back, kissing him on the cheek as she left an adorable mark on that beautifully decorated face. “As long as it’s what you want.”

Her brother nodded with a smile that shone brighter than any other. “I’ve always wanted this. I just haven’t had the chance to indulge.” He chimed, his voice sounding a few octaves higher as he leaned into his new role.

For the next while, Feower was no longer. In his place was Tien’s new sister, Feo. And though she harbored a different secret, their bond as siblings was still as strong as ever.

Now, all he had to do, was introduce himself to the Captain that had helped them both so much. As Feo, the Beauty of the Eternals...


End file.
